Pros and Cons
by hm123
Summary: Pros and Cons of having certain characters from HoO and PJO as your boyfriend/girlfriend or just friend. PS You can request a character you want me to do if you want.
1. Chapter 1

**So… This is a new story that I just had an idea on. So yeah. Hopefully if you read my summary it's very self-explanatory. And yeah… Let's get on with it!**

Chapter 1

Percy

Pro:

Percy is very courageous and will go through anything to save you, even if it means risking his life, or even dying for you.

Ex:

"What?! She's in danger?!" Percy shouted.

"Calm down, Percy!" Piper whispered. "I only told you because I thought you should know."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Percy… We didn't want you going overboard to try to save her." Hazel tried to reason with him.

"Bro… Chiron thinks it's too dangerous. We might lose both of you." Jason said slowly.

But it was too late. Percy was already going out the door. 'I'm going whether you like it or not' Percy thought, 'I'm going to save you, Annabeth! I'm coming for you.' When he saw her, his breath hitched. She was limping, badly, with blood running down one of her legs.

"Percy, g-get away." She said, voice cracking, "Y-You're what he wants. H-He tr-tr-tried to get to you through m-me…"

But Percy wasn't listening, or at least wasn't anymore. "How _dare _he try getting to me through you? IF YOU WANT ME, COME AND GET ME!"

Then, out of nowhere, a Minotaur came barreling towards Annabeth a hundred miles per hour. Percy summoned water as a shield, and sidestepped in between Annabeth and the man-bull. Then, he pulled off his horn, and thrust it into the bull's heart, killing it once again.

"Just like the first time." Percy stated. "It probably wanted revenge on me for disintegrating it."

Annabeth smiled. "You know, for being a seaweed brain, you're not at all bad for being a boyfriend."

Con:

He jokes around at the wrong time.

Ex:

Annabeth walked out of her closet. "Does this look okay on me?" She asked.

"No." Percy answered, keeping on a straight face.

Annabeth huffed and stormed out. Percy followed her, and eventually caught up, then tapped on her shoulder.

"Are you seriously mad at me?" Percy questioned.

"Yes."

"It was only a joke."

"Then next time, don't make such a lame joke."

"Wait, you knew?" Percy's facial expression was puzzled.

"Of course. I know you long enough to know. You were practically rolling on the floor and laughing." She paused. "Well, maybe I'm over exaggerating, but you were struggling not to laugh."

**So… Did you like it? It took me forever to find a con about Percy… So yeah. Please review! They encourage me to update! They're little supporters in disguise. Any criticism is also approved! Just tell me the reason and I'll try to change my story and make it better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So… Here's the next chapter! Thanks to those of you who reviewed… I will be answering everything here!**

**Wade98: Haha, LOL, you're right!**

**Team TARDIS Fan: Thanks! Hopefully you'll like this chapter!**

**Jeyna Girl: I'm not really sure… Didn't I include them?**

**BookButterfly11: Aw… Thanks! Hmmm… Hazel's going to be a little difficult…**

Chapter 2

Annabeth

Pro:

Annabeth is very smart, and looks at things at a different angle, perfect for creating plans for her comrades' victory. (A/N I actually did this at school for a game of capture the flag. It feels good.)

Ex.

"So… What's the plan?" Percy asked sheepishly.

Annabeth smacked her head. "Defense. Offense. Mist controlling. Tricks. Blackmail. Victory." She recited.

"Okay…" Leo said slowly. "So how does that work?"

Annabeth rubbed her temples. "Just follow the group. Anyways, with the Hecate cabin on our side along with Nico and the Hermes cabin, the plan should work."

-Line Break—

Percy and Annabeth walked hand in hand towards their cabins until they had to part.

"Nice game, Wise Girl. Your plan actually worked."

"Actually?"

Percy didn't answer, and waved bye behind him as he went, and Annabeth couldn't suppress a grin.

-line break—

Con:

She corrects you whenever you make a mistake, which could be annoying at some times.

Ex.

Percy and Annabeth sat at the cabin in Montauk reading a book. (A/N let's pretend they don't have dyslexia)

"Circe(he pronounced it as sirk)was an evil witch who," Percy stated, when he was interrupted by Annabeth.

"Cir-ce(sir-see)"Annabeth corrected.

"Cir-ce was an evil witch who turned heroes into guinea pigs." Percy finished, glaring daggers at Annabeth. "Once you were a guinea pig, you could hardly call it a life. It was as if your life was ended by a guillotine(he pronounced it as gu-ee-low-tyne)."

"Guillotine(gee-oh-teen)." Annabeth revised.

"But that's not how it looks!" Percy complained.

"Well that's how it's pronounced." Annabeth said.

"Ugh, you read then!" he exclaimed, shoving the book into Annabeth's lap. "All your corrections are getting annoying!"

"I'll be happy to read."

**I know, I know. That was horrible. But can you review? Plz, plz plz plz plz plz plz review! They encourage me. Tell me who to do next! Along with the character, tell me the pro and con to write about! If you haven't read my other stories, please do so!**


End file.
